Dekat Denganmu
by himehyuuga8
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga hanya berharap dengan pindahnya ke Konoha akan membawa perubahan yang lebih baik untuk ia maupun keluarganya, mendapat teman baru dan mungkin cinta pertamanya?/Hai, Aku Hyuuga Hinata/Aku berharap bisa dekat denganmu Naruto-kun/ enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

' **Dekat Denganmu'**

 **A Story by Hime7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Rate : T (Teen)**

 **Warning : jelek, typo bertebaran, newbie, gaje, ooc, pasaran?, amburadul de el el**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ready?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang akhir bulan musim panas. sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur. Berakhirnya musim panas berakhir pula libur panjang anak sekolah.  
Oh hai, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil aku Hinata. Usiaku 17 dimusim dingin tahun ini. Aku anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari. Anak sulung? Iya aku anak sulung karena aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Usia kami terpaut 5 tahun.  
Kami tinggal di kota Suna. Ya Suna, kota yang terkenal akan pasirnya kota paling panas daripada kota-kota yang lain. Kami tinggal bertiga disini karena ibuku sudah pergi dengan tenang di alam sana setelah ia melahirkan Hanabi.

'Hahh'

Aku menghela nafas. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya Suna untuk pulang kerumahku. Angin musim panas menerpa tubuhku dan menerbangkan helaian rambut indigoku. Menutup mata Aku ingin menikmati panasnya kota Suna untuk yang terakhir kalinya. ya karena tidak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkan kota ini dan pindah ke Konoha. Pindah? Iya. Aku juga tidak tau apa alasannya karena itu keputusan Ayahku. Aku, terutama hanabi sangat senang mendengar rencana itu. Yah, setelah kupikir kami memang membutuhkan suasana baru. Jadi Ayahku menjual kedai dan rumah kami yang ada di suna lalu membeli yang baru di Konoha nanti.

Tap.

Menghentikan langkahku saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir didepan rumahku. Sepasang suami istri terlihat tengah berbicara dengan Ayahku entah membicarakan apa. Mungkin mereka orang yang akan membeli rumah kami. Aku melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Hinata? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ayah saat melihatku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ha'i. Tadaima," jawabku seraya membungkuk memberi salam pada Ayah dan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Hm, Okaeri. Masuklah lalu siapkan makanan untuk makan malam nanti." perintah Ayahku.

"Ha'i Tou-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi"  
Aku masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju dapur menyiapkan bahan yang akan aku masak.

Setelah selesai memasak dan menatanya di meja makan dengan dibantu adikku Hanabi. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, Hanabi. Ayah ingin bicara pada kalian setelah makan malam ini selesai" kata Ayah.

"Ha'i tou-san," sahutku dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Makan malam kami berlalu dengan hening hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Ayah sudah menemukan orang yang akan membeli rumah dan kedai kita." kata Ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Benarkah tou-san?" tanya Hanabi sangat antusias.

"Iya, Kita akan segera pindah ke Konoha."

"Yeayy"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik kesayanganku itu. Hanabi terlihat sangat senang saat ayah memberitahu kami bahwa kami akan pindah ke Konoha.

"Jadi tou-san, Kapan kita akan pindah ke Konoha?" tanyaku pada Ayah.

"3 hari lagi. Jadi persiapkan barang-barang kalian jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal."

"Ha'i,"

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari keberangkatan kami ke Konoha, aku membantu Ayah memasukkan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa kedalam mobil. Setelah memasukkan semua dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku segara masuk kedalam mobil duduk di jok belakang bersama Hanabi dan Ayahku dikursi pengemudi.

Memandang rumahku untuk yang terakhir kali. 'Selamat tinggal rumahku, selamat tinggal Suna, aku akan merindukan tempat ini kota kelahiranku, sayounara'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha City**

'Uhh lelah sekali. Tubuhku rasanya kaku setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu hari penuh dari Suna ke Konoha. Memang cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan perjalanan darat. Sekarang kami sudah sampai dirumah baru kami, rumah sederhana dan minimalis ada ruang yang tidak terlalu luas didepannya masih kosong, hemm, mungkin aku akan menanaminya dengan bunga-bunga kesukaanku nanti. setelah menata, merapikan dan membersihkan rumah baru kami, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamarku yang ada di lantai atas karena memang semua kamar ada diatas.

'Ceklek'

Aku membuka pintu salah satu dari tiga pintu kamar yang ada, kamar paling ujung. Didalam kamar baruku terdapat ranjang single, satu lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar. Kamar ini berukuran sedang, aku berfikir mungkin masih bisa menambahkan barang kedalam kamar ini. "Hahh," menghembuskan nafas lelah, aku berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menaruh barang-barangku didekatnya lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahku dikasur yang ternyata empuk itu. "Selamat datang di Konoha Hinata, semoga hariku bisa jadi lebih baik disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa hari ini sudah tiba. Hari dimana aku masuk di sekolah baruku, Ayah menyuruhku mendaftar di Konoha High School salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha. Aku bersyukur di sekolahku yang sebelumnya aku mendapat nilai yang memuaskan sehingga aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dan bisa mendaftar beasiswa agar aku bisa meringankan beban Ayahku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang berdiri didepan gerbang bertuliskan Konoha High School. Aku takjub melihat halaman KHS yang begitu luas ada air mancur ditengah-tengah dan pohon sakura dan maple yang tumbuh disisi kiri dan kanan gedung bertingkat tiga ini.

'Tin. Tin ckiiit'

Aku terkejut mendengar suara klakson motor dari arah dibelakangku. Saking terkejutnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus lakukan dan hanya terdiam ditempat. menutup mataku untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

'Eh? Kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit?'

"Minggirlah nona. Kau menghalangi jalanku. Apa kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk melamun selain ditengah jalan?" Suara baritone seseorang terdengar olehku.

'Eh?' Membuka mataku dan aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan motor sport merah memakai helm full face berwarna merah yang dibuka kacanya sehingga terlihat mata sebiru sapphirenya yang indah. Aku terdiam.

"Apa kau mendengarku nona?"

"A-ah m-maafkan aku," aku baru sadar dari tadi ternyata aku masih berdiri ditengah jalan seperti orang bodoh. Uhh aku sungguh malu.

Normal POV

"Hm. Gadis ceroboh," setelah mengatakan itu. pemuda itu melajukan motornya ketempat parkir sekolah. Meninggalkan Hinata yang memerah karena malu. Melupakan hal itu Hinata melangkah memasuki gedung KHS dan mulai mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi limabelas menit yang lalu, tapi suara keributan masih terdengar dari dalam kelas bertuliskan 3-2 tersebut dikarenakan guru mereka yang belum datang alias terlambat.

'grekk'

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser membuat siswa-siswi yang ada didalam kelas 3B menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing. seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang berpakaian rapi yang tak lain adalah guru mereka berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagii..."

"Maaf karena sensei datang terlambat." ujar Kurenai nama guru cantik tersebut,"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang murid baru pindahan dari Ame, Hyuuga-san silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo bermata ametiyst memasuki kelas dan berdiri disamping Kurenai dengan gugup mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kurenai.

"H-hajimemashite, watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu yoroshiku."

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di depan Haruno-san. Haruno-san?"

"Ha'i Sensei." sahut Sakura seraya mengangkat tangannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku kosong didepan seorang gadis berambut pink dan membalas senyuman ramah dari gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Untuk pelajaran hari ini, keluarkan buku kalian buka bab 2 kita akan membahas . . ." dan pelajaran pertama pada hari ini pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

Teng teng teng

Bel yang menandakan istirahat pertama berbunyi, setelah sensei mereka meninggal kelas semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas entah pergi ke kantin, atau bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Hinata sedang merapikan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya saat seorang gadis berambut pink dan pirang datang menghampirinya.

"Hai Hinata perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura dan dia Ino-pig." kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan telunjuk lentiknya tepat dihidung sahabat pirangnya.

"Hey, apa katamu forehead?" protes gadis pirang tersebut seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari hidungnya "Jangan dengarkan si jidat lebar ini Hinata, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino." Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hinata, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Iya salam kenal Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san." sahut Hinata dengan ramah dan tersenyum manis pada teman barunya.

"Oh Hinata tidak perlu seformal itu pada kami, santai saja." kata Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Iya kau cukup panggil Sakura dan Ino, oke?" pinta Sakura.

"Eh? iya baiklah,"

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi teman baik kami," ujar Sakura dengan semangat seraya merangkul pundak Hinata "Oh ya, Ini sudah jam istirahat, ayo ke kantin perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi," ajak Sakura seraya mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan karena lapar.

"Dasar forehead makan terus yang kau pikirkan kau harus diet Sakura,"

"Aku ini dalam masa pertumbuhan Ino-pig. harus makan yang banyak lagipula makan yang banyak tidak akan membuatku gendut sepertimu wekk,," ejek Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ino.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Ino tidak terima dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ino-pig gendut." Ino dan Sakura saling melempar tatapan membunuh dan pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi diantara keduanya Hinata hanya bisa bengong dan terkikik kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Hihihi apa kalian memang s-selalu seperti ini?"

"Hehehe jangan terkejut Hinata melihat kami seperti ini," cengir Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, Ini memang kebiasaan kami kok hahaha.." ujar Ino.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama. "Ayo ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat habis," ajak Sakura setelah tawa mereka berhenti. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk lalu menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantin ternyata sudah cukup penuh siswa yang mengantri untuk mendapat jatah makan siang mereka. Hinata yang sudah mendapat makan siangnya berusaha keluar dari desakan antrian para siswa, dikarenakan tubuhnya yang kecil Ia sedikit kesulitan.

"Permisi, m-maaf," setelah berjuang dengan keras Ia hampir berhasil keluar, tapi karena kurang memperhatikan langkahnya dengan tidak sengaja Hinata tersandung kaki salah seorang siswa membuat Hinata hilang keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh membentur lantai yang keras jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang memegangi lengannya dengan erat dan menariknya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara baritone seorang laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya.

"I-Iya terima kasih,"

"Hm lain kali hati-hati,"

Tunggu laki-laki? dengan gugup Hinata menatap wajah orang itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan dan bermata sebiru sapphire menatap mata ametyst nya, Hinata terpaku entah karena terpesona atau karena apa masih terus menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda pirang yang merasa ditatap terus hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya yang hanya terdiam setelah melihatnya.

"Oi, Naruto disini," suara seseorang yang memanggil pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang duduk bersama Ino dipojok meja makan kantin. Hinata yang sadar pemuda itu sudah pergi menjauh darinya, menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena dengan bodohnya ia malah bengong saat melihat orang itu. laki-laki itu pasti berpikir ia gadis yang aneh, setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hinata berjalan kearah meja dimana kedua temannya sudah duduk.

'Ternyata Sakura-chan dan pemuda itu saling mengenal?' batin Hinata saat tadi mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dan pemuda pirang itu juga menghampiri Sakura.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ino, berhadapan dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini? mau makan juga?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku mencari Teme dan yang lain. apa kau melihatnya?" jawab dan tanya Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kantin untuk mencari teman-temannya.

"Tidak, aku belum melihat mereka. biasanya kalian selalu bersama," jawab Sakura.

"Hm." gumam Naruto.

"Jangan bilang tadi kau bolos pelajaran lagi Naruto?" terka Sakura manatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Aku ketiduran di atap." kata Naruto dengan tenang.

"Hahh hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu Naruto."

"Hm." gumam Naruto asal sambil mencomot kentang goreng milik Sakura.

"Hey, itu makananku kau beli sendiri sana." omel Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu." tidak menggubris omelan Sakura, Naruto pergi keluar dari kantin.

"Hahh dasar." gerutu Sakura.

"D-Dia siapa Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, dia Namikaze Naruto, sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Dia murid kelas 3-1, kelasnya anak-anak pintar." sahut Ino ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa kau menyukainya Hinata?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata gelagapan dan merona.

"E-Eh, t-tidak kok," mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Saling berpandangan Sakura dan Ino menyeringai "Iya juga tidak apa apa kok Hinata," ujar mereka bersamaan, menahan tawa karena berhasil menggoda Hinata.

Wajah Hinata tambah memerah sempurna "Hahaha.."

Dan tawa merekapun tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Hinata yang merasa ditertawakan hanya cemberut dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda membiarkan kedua temannya tertawa dengan puas.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata dan berkata "Naruto itu banyak fangirlnya lho disini, kalau kau menyukainya kau harus maju Hinata,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep, next or delete?^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai minna^^/ Saya kembali dengan fanfic baruuu,, /_\ duhh,, sebenarnya saya engga pede mau post ini fic,, tapi hati saya ingin post sebuah fic baru,, jiahh,, untuk mengisi kebosanan menuggu fic fav" ku yang pada blom update :v hhee,, okee btw saya ingin meminta pendapat reader about my this story^^ apakah layak dilanjutkan? apa kalian suka? de elel, duhh saya tunggu dikotak review ya :* butuh banget ide, kritik, saran yg membangun hhee,, okee mungkin itu aja, jaa mata ne~ di next chapter^^ bye bye,,

Arigatou^^


	2. Chapter 2

' **Dekat Denganmu'**

 **A Story by Hime7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Rate : T (Teen)**

 **Warning : jelek, typo bertebaran, newbie, gaje, ooc, pasaran?, amburadul de el el**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ready?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar kegaduhan yang berasal dari sebuah kelas bertuliskan 3-2, kalau kita melihat kedalam kelas tersebut tidak terlihat ada seorang guru yang seharusnya sedang mengajar karena ini memang masih jam belajar. Entahlah kemana perginya guru itu.

"Hahh, aku bosann.." teriakan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuat penghuni kelas itu menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Sama-sama bosan menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

'Sregg'

Suara kursi yang ditarik oleh gadis berambut pirang, meletakkan kursi yang ditariknya disamping meja Sakura lalu mendudukan diri disana.

"Aku juga forehead, kemana perginya hentai sensei itu?" cibir Ino.

Hinata memutar kursinya kebelakang menghadap ke meja Sakura, ikut bergabung bersama kedua temannya itu. "Eh? Hentai sensei? Maksud Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi ingin tau.

Ino dan Sakura terkikik, "Percayalah Hinata kau akan illfeel dengan guru itu setelah mendengar ceritaku." kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Ceritakan saja pig," sahut Sakura.

"Dengar, Dia itu guru mesum dan aneh yang suka dengan gadis-gadis muda dan suka membaca buku aneh bersampul orange berjudul icha-icha paradise yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dan bahkan saat sedang mengajar, gila. Yahh, itu semacam buku yang berisi tentang 'sesuatu' hal yang berbau 'dewasa' kau tau maksudku kan?," jelas Ino seraya membuat tanda kutip diudara dengan jarinya. "dasar bukannya memberi contoh yang baik malah memberi pengaruh buruk."

Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan menganggukan kepala indigonya. "Jangan sampai terayu guru itu Hinata apalagi kau itu terlihat seperti gadis polos yang tidak tau apa-apa, yah meskipun sebenarnya guru itu cukup tampan sih," kata Ino yang langsung mendapat jitakkan manis dari Sakura.

"Aduhh, forehead sakit tau." gerutu Ino memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya.

"Dasar Ino-pig," dengus Sakura melipat kedua lengannya didada. "Sudahlah jangan membicarakan guru mesum itu. Aku lebih tertarik tentangmu Hinata, kita kan berteman aku ingin tau cerita tentangmu sebelum kau pindah kemari, boleh kan Hinata?" pinta Sakura.

"Eh? Emm,," Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "A-Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Ehm,, tentang tempat tinggalmu di Ame mungkin, seperti apa Ame?"

"Em.. Sebenarnya tempat tinggalku bukan di Ame Sakura-chan, tapi Suna." jelas Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, saat perkenalan kemarin Kurenai-sensei bilang kau pindahan dari Ame, iya kan?" kata Ino. Sakura menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Ino.

"M-Memang benar aku pindahan dari Ame karena aku sebelum pindah kesini aku sekolah di Ame High School, tapi rumahku dan aku berasal dari Suna." jawab Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai di Ame Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebelumnya kalian pasti tau kalau Suna adalah kota yang gersang, sangat sulit untuk tumbuhan tumbuh, ternak tidak bisa gemuk, membuat harga barang maupun untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari serba mahal karena Suna tidak bisa memproduksi sendiri, kita harus membelinya dari luar kota yang membutuhkan biaya mahal." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas.  
"Saat aku lulus junior high aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah dijenjang yang lebih tinggi, tapi saat itu sedang masa-masa sulit dikeluargaku karena hanya tou-san yang mencari nafkah untuk kebutuhanku dan adikku,"

"Bagaimana dengan Ibumu Hinata?"

".. K-Kaa-chan sudah pergi dengan tenang di alam yang berbeda Ino-chan,"

"Maaf Hinata aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, kaa-chan orang yang baik pasti sudah bahagia di surga sana," ucap Hinata menerawang keluar jendela kelas menatap langit biru yang sedang cerah. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan saat merasa kedua tangannya yang ada diatas meja digenggam. Hinata menatap kedua tangan Sakura dan Ino yang menggenggam erat tangannya lalu beralih manatap kedua temannya itu. Hinata tersenyum manis kearah mereka yang dibalas senyum menguatkan dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Waktu itu aku berfikir untuk mencari cara agar bisa membantu ayah mencari uang dan aku juga bisa tetap melanjutkan sekolahku dan adikku juga masih bisa sekolah. lalu Aku dapat informasi dari seseorang bàhwa di Ame banyak lowongan pekerjaan jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan sekolah disana dengan jalur beasiswa. Awalnya sangat berat pergi kesana karena aku akan meninggalkan Tou-san dan adikku, tapi aku harus mencoba mandiri dan apa saja akan aku lakukan untuk membantu Tou-san." kata Hinata dengan mantap.

Sakura dan Ino masih setia mendengarkan. "Dan aku sangat bersyukur setelah selama dua tahun disana perekonomian keluargaku kembali normal aku sangat senang usahaku dan Tou-san tidak sia-sia. Kemudian saat libur musim panas kemarin Tou-san menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Suna dan Tou-san mengatakan akan pindah ke Konoha, dan disinilah aku sekarang." Hinata mengakhiri cerita dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku kagum padamu Hinata." kata Sakura.

"Aku juga,"

'Sregg'

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser terbuka membuat pandangan para penghuni kelas termasuk tiga gadis cantik yang tadi sedang asyik mengobrol menatap orang yang menggeser pintu, sosok itu berjalan dengan santai didepan kelas dan berhenti tepat ditengah. Sosok pemuda yang memakai seragam sama dengan penghuni kelas bedanya sudah terlihat tidak rapi dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan, bermata biru sapphire dan berambut pirang yang berlihat berantakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur, kedua tangan masuk ke saku celananya. Mata biru indah itu menatap bosan kearah para penghuni kelas yang memandangnya heran sekaligus bingung dan bertanya-tanya mungkin terlihat seperti -apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? atau dia murid kelas 3-1 kan?- dan beberapa tatapan antusias para siswi.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari dalam saku celana, terlihat memegang secarik kertas. "Ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei.." kata pemuda itu mulai bicara.

"Eh? Memangnya Kakashi-sensei kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya Naruto-san kenapa kau yang datang?"

"Tidak apa-apa mending Naruto-kun saja yang kemari,"

"Iya kau benar,"

"Kyaaa..."

Sakura dan Ino hanya memutar bola matanya, Hinata menunduk dengan tangan yang saling meremas.

"Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku." jawab Naruto mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli kemudian berbalik menghadap papan tulis, meraih sebuah spidol hitam yang ada lalu menulis sesuatu dengan tulisan besar-besar disana. Setelah selesai ia berbalik lagi menghadap penghuni kelas sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh dari papan tulis agar teman-temannya itu bisa membacanya, Naruto menatap jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Em.. Harus selesai satu jam dari sekarang..."

"APAAA...?" teriak seluruh penghuni kelas, bahkan Hinata juga ikut berpartisipasi.

Naruto meringis mendengar teriak yang menggelegar barusan.

"KAU GILA?"

"Wow, Come on guys, aku hanya disuruh Kakashi-sensei, sudahlah jangan buang waktu kerjakan saja, oke."

Terdengar gerutuan dan sumpah serapah dari para penghuni kelas untuk guru mereka yang sudah seenaknya itu.

"Oh my god, forehead. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan guru itu." geram Ino. Mengambil buku fisika dari dalam tasnya lalu membuka halaman seperti yang tertulis dipapan, Ino menatap horor soal yang ada dibukunya itu. "Oh damn," meremas rambut pirang yang dikuncir ponytail itu.

"Kerjakan saja Ino, jangan banyak menggerutu waktu kita terbatas." ucap Sakura yang sudah serius mulai mengerjakan soal.

"Mudah bagimu forehead."

"Ino-chan a-aku bisa membantumu, kalau kau mau." ajak Hinata dengan memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar baik Hinataa.." ucap Ino dengan girang lalu melompat kearah Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap keduanya, lalu emeraldnya beralih menatap Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan, Ia yakin sekilas tadi melihat Naruto sedang menatap Hinata dengan intens. Sakura mengetuk-etukkan ujung pennya ke dagu pose berfikir lalu menyeriangi saat sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Oi Naruto?" panggil Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengalihkan pandangan menatap Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Hm?"

"Daripada kau hanya diam tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya menunggu kami selesai mengerjakan." Sakura melebarkan seringainya. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu kami mengerjakannya?"

"Ap- " 'sregg'

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar pintu kelas yang digeser dan terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda berwajah datar dan berambut raven yang mengenakan seragam basket.

"Dobe- "

"Nah teman jeniusmu kemari, mungkin dia juga bisa ikut membantu kami." imbuh Sakura menyeriangi, terdengar sorakan setuju dari seluruh penghuni kelas. "Tolong ya Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat Teme," kata Naruto bosan sekaligus lega.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa?"

"Kau tau maksudnya Teme, and sorry dude, sepertinya bukan keberuntunganmu." Naruto menghela nafas lalu melipat tangan didepan dada. "So, help me?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk melemparkan bola basket ke kepalamu nanti, Dobe."

Dengan adanya dua pangeran sekolah di kelas itu membuat siswi-siswi kelas 3-2 bersorak gembira karena mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan dua pemuda tampan, apalagi mereka berdua dengan baik hati mau membantu mereka mengerjakan soal horor dari Kakashi-sensei, yahh meskipun dengan dipaksa oleh seorang gadis bertenaga monster.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Oi, Naruto?"

Naruto menhentikan langkahnya saat suara seseorang memanggilnya, Ia berbalik menatap orang tersebut. "Kakashi-sensei? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Dasar dengan guru sendiri tidak sopan,"

"Sudahlah sensei, kali ini kau mau menyuruhku apa lagi?"

"Aku minta tolong padamu tidak menyuruhmu," Naruto memutar bola matanya 'sama saja' bantinya.

Kakashi mengulurkan secarik kertas kehadapan Naruto, "Tolong berikan tugas ini ke kelas 3-2, hari ini jam olahragamu sedang kosongkan karena guy tidak hadir? jadi tolong awasi mereka saat mengerjakan beri waktu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi,"

"Tapi- "

"Aku sedang ada urusan mendadak jadi tolong ya Naruto-kun, sampai jumpa." setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memelototi punggung Kakashi yang berjalan menjauh, menghela nafas bosan Naruto menatap secarik kertas yang ada digenggaman tangan kirinya sejenak lalu memasukkan ke saku celana, Ia tidak langsung ke kelas 3-2 melainkan berjalan ke kelasnya dulu untuk membetitahu teman-temannya kalau Ia akan terlambat ikut latihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai minna gimana yg chp 2 ini '0'? gaje kah? wkwk,, saya hanya nulis apa adanya sesuai ide yg sudah terlintas dikepala saya :D maaf kalo misal ga nyambung atau ada banyak kbinungan dific saya hhee, saya itu kalo dapat ide hanya sepotong demi sepotong Cuma satu adegan trus saya tulis apa adanya lalu kalo dah banyak baru dehh digabungin semuanya saya buat supaya bisa nyambung setiap adegan nya hhaa,, kadang tu pas lg mikir buat kata" yg tepat eh malah lupa sama alur ide ceritanya duhh #tepukjidat jadi sya harus nunggu mood dulu dgn melakukan aktifitas lain hhee jadi maaf kalo updatenya lama ya,, oke itu aja bye bye

Arigatou^^

Terima kasih banget yg udah review, fav dan follow. maaf ya ga bisa bales reviewnya, tapi saya sangat seneng dengan review kalian karena membangkitkan semangat saya hhee hontou ni arigatou minna^^/ sampai jumpa chp depan~


	3. Chapter 3

' **Dekat Denganmu'**

 **A Story by Hime7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Rate : T (Teen)**

 **Warning : jelek, typo bertebaran, newbie, gaje, ooc, pasaran?, amburadul de el el**

 **Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dan lain-lain, saya juga uda nulis diwarning 'pasaran?' mungkin bener fic aku ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, tapi ini murni ide saya sendiri suwer engga plagiat og, saya nulis sesuai dengan alur yg saya pengen sendiri, saya baru belajar menulis jadi maklumin ya kalo masih bnyk ksalahn hhee terima kasih untuk yg uda nyempetin baca fic aku^^**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ready?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada gadis yang duduk dibangku didepannya yang sibuk memasukkan alat tulis kedalam tas. bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar hampir setengah jam yang lalu, sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang pulang kerumah masing-masing, menyisakan beberapa murid yang masih tinggal didalam kelas karena mungkin masih ada kegiatan di sekolah.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dimana bangku Sakura berada "I-Iya, Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan tidak pulang?"

"Kami mau ke lapangan basket dulu, memberikan ini untuk mereka" sahut Ino sambil mengangkat sekantung plastik berisi minuman dingin dan roti melon yang baru dibelinya dari kantin dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

"M-Mereka siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah maksudku, Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lain. Mereka sedang ada latihan basket hari ini, juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantu kita tadi," jelas Ino menjawab kebingungan Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa Hinata" ajak Sakura,"Nanti aku kenalkan kau pada mereka".

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Hinata ragu memainkan telunjuknya didepan dada.

"Tentu saja, ayo" Sakura merangkul lengan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya dan Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

'Brakk'

Suara bola basket yang masuk kedalam ring menandakan bertambahnya point salah seorang pemain. Ini bukanlah sebuah pertandingan basket melain hanya latihan biasa untuk mengasah skill individu pemain basket, dalam latihan kali ini mereka bermain dan mencetak skor secara individu tidak secara berkelompok. lima orang pemuda itu saling berebut, mendrible, bergerak dengan gesit menghindar dan memasukkan bola berwarna orange itu kedalam ring.

"Sial, aku kalah dari Naruto lagi." umpat Kiba.

"Hahh aku lelah,"

"Ck, mendokusei."

"..."

"Kau payah kiba, meskipun hanya latihan bermainlah dengan serius." ejek Naruto.

"Hahaha.." tawa Suigetsu.

"Diam kau Suigetsu." teriak Kiba lalu melemparkan handuk bekas keringatnya tepat mengenai wajan pemuda bergigi runcing itu.

Mengacak surai pirangnya yang sudah lepek karena keringat Naruto berjalan kembali ke lapangan mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak didekat tiang ring lalu mendribel pelan bola orange itu kemudian menggiringnya kegaris tengah lapangan.

'Dug dug dug'

"Teme, kau masih ingat?" teriak Naruto dan memberikan seringainya kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk-duduk dipinggir lapangan.

Seakan tau maksud seringai pemuda berambut pirang itu, Si pemuda raven berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan membalas seringai pemuda pirang itu balas menantang "Utsuratonkachi," dengusnya setelah sampai didepan Naruto.

"Kita mulai," mengangkat bola berwarna orange itu lalu melambungkannya ke udara dan pertandingan one on one dua pangeran sekolah itupun berlangsung dengan menakjubkan.

Sementara itu yang lain hanya menonton dan menyoraki mereka berdua dari bangku penonton.

"Hahh stamina mereka berdua seperti tidak ada habisnya,"

"Aku juga heran sudah satu jam lebih bermain apa mereka tidak merasa lelah?"

"Hoamm.. dari dulu memang mereka berdua yang paling semangat walaupun hanya latihan, mendokusei."

"Mau bertaruh siapa yang menang kali ini?"

"Heh, tidak akan ada yang menang lagi,"

"Uhm, kau benar juga. mereka selalu seri selama ini."

"Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke yang main selalu seri, tapi kalau Naruto dan Kiba aku bertaruh Naruto yang menang," dan sekali lagi handuk basah bekas keringat Kiba mendarat dengan mulus ke wajah Suigetsu.

"Mendokusei.."

Dari pintu masuk lapangan indoor basket terlihat tiga orang gadis cantik dengan surai yang berbeda, mereka berjalan menuju kearah para pemain basket yang sedang beristirahat dibangku penonton.

"Hei minna.. Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kiba." panggil Ino pada tiga orang pemuda yang sedang tiduran dibangku penonton.

"Oh kalian, bawa minuman?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ini, untuk kalian." ujar Ino seraya menyodorkan kantung plastik yang Ia bawa pada Suigetsu. yang langsung diterima Suigetsu dengan antusias.

"Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang tidak melihat dua orang tersebut diantara mereka.

"Tuhh," Kiba mengedikkan dagunya kearah lapangan dimana dua orang pemuda yang masih asyik bertanding memperebutkan dan memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu selalu tidak mau kalah," dengus Sakura saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama gadis cantik yang bersama kalian itu?" goda Suigetsu mengerlingkan matanya kearah Hinata.

"Jangan menggodanya Sui." Sakura memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya bertanya," gerutu Suigetsu membuka penutup botol air mineral lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. "Hahh, segarnyaa."

"Oh ya, perkenalkan teman baru di kelas kami namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata, perkenalkan yang berambut seperti nanas ini Shikamaru lalu yang ada disebelahnya itu Suigetsu dan Kiba,"

"H-Hai, aku H-Hyuuga Hinata, yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku ne~ Hinata," ucap Suigetsu dan Kiba bersamaan. Shikamaru menampilkan senyum ramahnya kearah Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu ditengah lapangan basket, dimana dua orang pemuda sedang bertanding basket terlihat mulai kelelahan terbukti dari nafas mereka yang mulai terengah-engah dan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Naruto mendribel bola dengan tangan kirinya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menghadangnya didepan, Ia melirik kekanan dan kiri sisi Sasuke berusaha mencari celah untuk melewati pemuda raven itu, Naruto berlari kesisi kiri Sasuke yang langsung dihadang oleh pemuda raven dengan cepat dan akan merebut bola yang ada ditangan Naruto, tapi Naruto yang tau akan hal itu langsung memindahkan bola ke tangan kanannya lalu berputar dengan gesit kesisi kanan dan berlari melewati Sasuke dengan cepat menuju ke ring lalu melompat dan-

'Brakk' 'Tes'

Point Naruto bertambah bersamaan dengan keringat Naruto yang mengalir dari pelipis ke dagu lalu jatuh kelantai yang mengkilat.

"Hah hah hah..." peluh membasahi tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke, menambah kesan seksi pada kedua pemuda tampan itu, kaos mereka yang basah dan menempel di tubuh atletis mereka bisa membuat para gadis yang melihatnya histeris.

" Jadi, point kita sama lagi." kata Naruto seraya menyeka keringat dipelipisnya.

"Hn. Kita istirahat."

"Hm,"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun oii.." teriak Sakura pada mereka berdua yang berjalan menuju ke tribun lapangan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini," Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke, yang langsung ditegak dan hanya menyisakan setengahnya oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Mana punyaku? kenapa hanya Teme?" protes Naruto.

"A-Ano, Namikaze-san I-Ini untukmu," seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri disamping Naruto dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kearah Naruto.

Mata biru sapphire Naruto beralih memandang gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Hm? Aa, Kau gadis murid baru itu?"

"I-Iya namaku H-Hyuuga Hinata, yoroshiku," Naruto mengambil botol air mineral itu dari tangan Hinata lalu meminumnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal juga dan sankyu untuk minumannya," ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat botol minuman yang digenggamannya.

"Em, sama-sama." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Naruto balas tersenyum tipis, "Manis."

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi wajah bingung Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangan menatap teman-teman tim basketnya "Oi, bagaimana kalau satu kali main lagi?" tanya Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah senja saat Hinata dan kedua temannya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi dan remang-remang -tapi masih cukup terang- menuju loker mereka, matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sana membuat langit berubah warna menjadi kejinggaan yang terlihat indah jika kau memperhatikan dan menikmatinya. Sepanjang perjalanan terdengar celotehan Ino dan Sakura yang asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata sesekali ikut menyahut dan menanggapi pembicaraan mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur mendapatkan teman baru seperti mereka.

'Klik' Hinata membuka pintu loker miliknya, memindahkan dan mengambil buku yang akan Ia gunakan untuk belajar di rumah dan juga mengganti sepatunya, setelah selesai Ia menutup kembali lokernya.

"Hinata kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Ino menatap Hinata yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Em, naik bus?" jawab Hinata terdengar ragu.

"Ah, kau naik bus Hinata?" yang dijawab anggukan dari Hinata. "kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Hinata," panik Ino, menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa I-Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata ikut panik. –hadehh-

"Ini sudah melebihi jam operasi bus Hinata, jadi sudah tidak ada bus"

"Ah, ak- " 'puk' ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Sakura menepuk dibahunya pelan.

"Tidak usah khawatir," kata Sakura, menatap tajam Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Dasar Ino-pig," yang dibalas Ino dengan cengiran dan 'peace' di jarinya.

"Kau tinggal dimana Hinata?"

"D-Di kompleks Orenji." jawab Hinata.

"Kau beruntung Hinata," Ucap Sakura menepuk kedua bahu Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Ayo ikut aku," tidak menghiraukan kebingungan Hinata, Sakura langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya dan Ino yang menyusul dibelakang mengikuti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat parkir sekolah yang sudah sepi itu, terlihat tiga orang pemuda yang masih tinggal disana, seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk diatas motor sport berwarna hijau tua miliknya seraya menguap bosan lalu seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik disampingnya yang menyandarkan tubuh di motor sport berwarna merah dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada dan sebuah headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, matanya terpejam tampak menikmati alunan musik yang tengah didengarnya, dan seorang pemuda lagi berambut raven mencuat yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh diatas kap mobil sport berwarna biru dongker.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata –lebih tepatnya karena ia diseret Sakura jadi Hinata hanya mengikuti mereka berdua, berjalan menghampiri kearah ketiga pemuda tadi.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino setelah sampai didepan pemuda berambut nanas yang hampir tertidur diatas motornya itu.

"Kalian lama sekali hoamm,"

"Gomen ne~, ne Shika sebelum pulang antar aku supermarket dulu ya?" pinta Ino menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan puppyeyes andalannya.

"Mendokusei, belanja baju lagi?" tanya Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau itu boros sekali."

"Aish, bukan." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Tadi pagi Ibu menyuruhku untuk belanja kebutuhan dapur setelah pulang sekolah, jadi kau maukan Shika?"

"Mendokusei, cepat naiklah." memakai helm lalu mulai menstater motornya.

"Forehead, Hinata-chan aku pergi dulu ya?" melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Setelah Shikamaru dan Ino berlalu, Sakura dengan Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang ternyata belum menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergeming tidak menyahut panggilan Sakura.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura sekali lagi lebih keras seraya menarik headset yang terpasang ditelinga Naruto, membuat sang empunya sedikit terlonjak dan membuka mata beriris sapphire miliknya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura meringis saat memasang sebelah headset Naruto ditelinganya. "Telingamu bisa tuli kalau mendengarkan musik sekeras itu Naruto." melepas dan memberikannya kembali pada Naruto.

Mengambil smartphone yang ada disakunya lalu mematikan musik, Naruto menoleh ke samping kanannya yang ternyata sudah kosong. "Hm? Shikamaru sudah pergi?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang berdiri didepannya.

Menghela nafas, "Bahkan temanmu pamit saja kau sampai tidak tau," sindir Sakura.

"Dia juga tidak." mengedikkan dagunya kearah pemuda berambut raven yang tertidur diatas kap mobil dengan sebelah lengan yang menutupi matanya.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya –ternyata sama saja- "Sudahlah," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Naruto aku minta tolong padamu antarkan Hinata pulang ya?" kata Sakura menarik Hinata agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Ehh, t-tidak perlu Sakura-chan aku b-bisa pulang sendiri," kalau Ia tau Sakura membawanya kesini untuk itu pasti Ia sudah menolak diseret kesini tadi, karena Hinata tidak suka merepotkan orang lain apalagi mereka juga baru kenal.

"Tidak apa Hinata, biar Naruto yang mengantarmu."

"T-Tapi Sa- "

"Hm, baiklah." ucap Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata.

Naruto mengenakan helm fullfacenya kemudian menstater motornya, Ia menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri disamping Sakura, "Naiklah,"

Hinata menatap Sakura, yang mendapat anggukan dari gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu dengan sedikit ragu bercampur gugup Hinata mulai menaiki motor sport merah itu duduk belakang Naruto, menatap punggung lebar pemuda itu yang terhalang tas ransel yang sedang digendongnya. Hinata tersentak saat sepasang tangan hangat dan besar menarik tangan mungilnya dan menuntunnya untuk berpegangan erat pada sisi jaket si pemilik tangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Pegangan yang erat Hinata."

"Emh," Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

"Jaa ne~ antar Hinata sampai rumahnya dengan selamat Naruto." kata Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Hm,"

Brumm

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidak terlihat, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut raven yang masih tertidur dengan lelap diatas kap mobilnya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap sosok didepannya itu, dengan seringai diwajahnya Sakura membungkuk mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga pemuda raven itu, menarik nafas dan- "Bangunn Sasuke-kunn," teriak Sakura.

Teriakkan –cukup keras- Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke terlonjak dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, membuka mata beriris onyx sehitam jelaga yang langsung menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa bahkan setelah membuat telinganya berdenging karena teriakannya tadi.

Menegakkan tubuh lalu mundur beberapa langkah Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan memiringkan kepala, memperlihatkan senyum polos, "Ayo pulang Sasuke-kun."

"Sakuraa.." geram Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan langsung lompat turun dari kap mobilnya.

"Kyaaa.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Huweeee :') apa inii?

Duhh maaf ya baru update /_\ langsung aja dehh aku minta review nya yaa :v :3

Sampai jumpa lagi

Thanks to : Furasawa99, Byakugan no Hime, jayse7en, NaruHina Legends, yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga, arif senpai, Hitamputih904, Triavivi354, dan silent reader :D

.


	4. Chapter 4

' **Dekat Denganmu'**

 **A Story by Hime7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Rate : T (Teen)**

 **Warning : jelek, typo bertebaran, newbie, gaje, ooc, pasaran?, amburadul de el el**

 **Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dan lain-lain, saya juga uda nulis diwarning 'pasaran?' mungkin bener fic aku ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, tapi ini murni ide saya sendiri suwer engga plagiat og, saya nulis sesuai dengan alur yg saya pengen sendiri, saya baru belajar menulis jadi maklumin ya kalo masih bnyk ksalahn hhee terima kasih untuk yg uda nyempetin baca fic aku^^**

Thanks to :

yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Salsabilla12, Rikudou pein 007, Hitamputih904, sasukenakghaol, vi2NHL, tyuunk, and all, Silent reader, ^^

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ready?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit masih terlihat gelap dan udara yang berhembus pelan pagi ini masih terasa dingin. Namun tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena langit di ufuk timur sudah menampakkan semburat merah jingga yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi sang raja siang akan menampakkan diri dengan cahayanya yang terang.

'Ughh' lenguhan suara seorang gadis dari dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa feminim, yang sepertinya mulai menarik diri dari alam mimpinya.

Masih dengan mata tertutup tangan kanan gadis itu terulur dan meraba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

Suara 'klik' pelan yang berasal dari saklar lampu tidur yang dihidupkan, membuat sinar lampu menerangi kamar yang tadinya gelap itu. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mengerjabkan mata amethyst nya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sedikit menguap Ia mulai bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Menatap jam weker berbentuk persegi berwarna putih gading disamping lampu tidur. "Jam setengah lima," gumam Hinata. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku efek bangun tidurnya, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang untuk menyisir rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan lalu mengikat rendah dengan kuncir rambut yang ada diatas meja riasnya.

Membenahi piyama satinnya, Ia beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur yang ada dilantai dasar untuk memasak menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou Tou-san," sapa Hinata saat melihat Ayahnya berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Hm, Ohayou." balas Hiashi kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan. "Hanabi belum turun?".

"Belum, sebentar lagi pasti turun." jawab Hinata, meletakkan susu jahe hangat diatas meja makan, "Pagi ini Tou-san mau minum apa? kopi atau teh?" tanya Hinata.

"Teh hijau, pakai gula sedikit." jawab Hiashi.

"Ha'i." sahut Hinata berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

Selesai membuat teh, Hinata melepas apronnya lalu menggantungnya disamping lemari perabotan memasak. Kembali ke meja makan dengan secangkir teh hijau hangat ditangannya.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Nee-chann,"

"Ohayou, duduklah Hanabi dan segera sarapan." ucap Hiashi.

"Ha'i Tou-san,"

"Ohayou mou," sahut Hinata seraya meletakkan cangkir teh dimeja makan didepan Ayahnya. "Nee-chan membuatkan susu jahe untukmu."

"Wahh hehe arigatou Nee-chan," ucap Hanabi, mendudukkan diri disisi kiri depan Ayahnya lalu meraih cangkir berisi susu jahe yang masih mengepulkan asap yang ada diatas meja. "Hmm, Nee-chan memang yang terbaik." mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Hinata.

Hinata mengulas senyum pada adik kesayangan itu lalu ikut duduk bergabung dimeja makan.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk Hiashi melipat koran pagi yang tadi sedang Ia baca. "Baiklah, Hanabi karena kau sudah mendahului kami minum susu jahe kesukaanmu terlebih dulu, jadi sekarang kau yang memimpin do'a," ucap Hiashi.

Hinata terkikik, "Eh? Hehe ha'i Tou-san," jawab Hanabi lalu meletakkan susu jahenya yang tinggal setengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap

Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dilorong sekolah yang terlihat masih sepi itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa -rajin- yang sudah sampai di sekolah dan berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah.

"Ohayou,"

"Ah, Ohayou,"

Terdengar sapaan antar siswa saat Hinata melewati beberapa siswa, Ia juga membalas sapaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Hinata menghentikan langkah saat sampai didepan loker miliknya, tangan putihnya terulur hendak membuka pintu lokernya namun terhenti saat ia mendengar langkah kaki dan suara panggilan yang menyebutkan nama orang yang dikenalnya.

"Naruto-senpai, tunggu." teriak suara seorang gadis, yang jelas itu bukan suara Hinata.

Hinata yang penasaran menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik deretan loker miliknya dengan sedikit menyembulkan kepala indigonya guna mengintip melihat dua manusia berbeda gender yang sedang saling berhadapan entah membicarakan apa. Terlihat wajah sang gadis yang sedang berbicara pada pemuda berambut pirang itu merona.

"Kumohon terimalah," pinta gadis berambut coklat panjang itu seraya mengulurkan sesuatu kearah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sesaat menatap gadis didepannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah merona dan memelas, menghela nafas Naruto mengambilnya dari tangan gadis itu. "Hm, sankyu."

Senyum gadis itu melebar, "Arigatou Naruto-senpai,"

Cup

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mendaratkan kecupan dipipinya. "Jaa ne Naruto-senpai," setelah mengatakan itu sang gadis berlari dengan wajah memerah sempurna meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Hinata menarik kepala indigonya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke deret loker saat pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan menatap kearah deretan loker tempatnya bersembunyi.

Deg deg deg

'Apa aku ketahuan?' batin Hinata mengeratkan buku yang dipeluknya didepan dada. Memejamkan mata amethystnya kemudian menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, 'tenang Hinata, kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa seolah-olah kau tidak tau apa-apa, menghampirinya lalu menyapanya oke?' Yakinnya pada diri sendiri, membuka mata kemudian berbalik hendak menghampiri Naruto, tapi-

Cup 'deg'

Tubuh Hinata membeku merasakan sesuatu seperti sebuah benda kenyang dan dingin yang menempel didahinya, tubuh mungilnya bergetar saat tau apa yang sekarang sedang menempel dikeningnya yang terbuka karena hari ini Hinata menjepit poninya kesamping.

'Brukk' buku yang tadi berada dipelukkannya kini terjatuh diatas lantai yang dingin.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, entah kemana perginya suara-suara disekitarnya tadi -suara obrolan para siswa, sapaan, langkah kaki dan lainnya- seolah-olah semua menghilang dan hanya menyisakan gadis berambut indigo yang kini masih terdiam dengan degup jantung yang menggila bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini juga mematung terkejut dengan kedua tangan yang berada disaku celananya terkepal dan permata sapphirenya sedikit terbuka lebar.

Keduanya terdiam masih diposisi yang jika orang lain melihatnya akan terlihat seperti sang pemuda sedang mencium kening kekasihnya -memang seperti itu tapi ini tidak disengaja dan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih- pikiran Hinata seolah kosong seketika saat ini Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto dikepalanya dan juga Ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda yang ada didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini –meski ini bukan yang pertama Hinata mencium wangi dari pemuda itu-, begitupun dengan Naruto pikirannya menyuruhnya menjauh dan menjelaskan Ia yang awalnya ingin melihat siapa yang ada dibalik deret loker yang tadi terlihat tengah mengintipnya tapi tanpa diduga saat sampai ditempat ini yang ternyata ada seorang gadis yang tadinya bersembunyi langsung berbalik dengan cepat dan kejadian ini pun tidak dapat dihindari, tidak dengan tubuhnya yang malah kaku. 'Lavender, vanila?' batin Naruto saat mencium wangi gadis didepannya yang-memabukkan- Naruto baru menyadarinya, entahlah sepertinya mulai sekarang Naruto menyukai wangi ini.

"Yo, Naruto!" seruan keras seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto menyadarkan mereka berdua, Hinata yang tersadar lebih dulu langsung tersentak menjauh memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto.

"N-Naru- g-gomenasai." racau Hinata. Wajahnya memerah merata dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut di depan dada, Ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang kini masih diam menatap kepergiannya sampai sang gadis menghilang dibelokan lorong.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto.

'Pukk'

"Oi, Naruto?" panggil pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato dipipinya.

"Kiba?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? lalu ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kiba mengedikkan dagunya kearah Hinata pergi.

"Hm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kiba. "Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto menunduk menatap buku yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai, Ia membungkuk lalu mengambil buku bersampul bening itu dan mengamatinya sesaat.

"Milikmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan." jawab Naruto singkat, memasukkan buku itu kadalam tasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih menatapnya heran.

"O-Oi Naruto kau mau kemana?"

"Kelas." sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dibelakangnya.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tidak bolos?" teriak tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang dijawab lambaian tangan pemuda pirang itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan menghilang dibelokkan lorong kelas.

"Oh jadi, Inuzuka-san kau berniat membolos pelajaran?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Kiba.

Kiba bergidik terkejut langsung menoleh đan mendapati, "K-Kurenai s-sensei~?" Membungkukkan tubuhnya "O-Ohayou sensei,"

"Ohayou, kau berniat membolos Inuzuka-san?"

"T-Tidak sensei, saya mau ke kelas hehe," cengir Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "S-Saya permisi dulu sensei," tanpa menunggu balasan dari wanita itu Kiba langsung pergi kearah kelasnya.

Kurenai hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah murid-muridnya yang bandel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"O-ha-you~" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail saat memasuki kelas 3-2.

"Berisik Ino-pig,"

Ino hanya memberi senyum lebarnya pada Sakura, "aku hanya sedang terlalu bersemangat hari ini forehead."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "biar kutebak," memasang pose berfikirnya. "Oh ada sesuatu antara kau dan shika?".

"Ra-ha-si-a~"

"Ck. terserah," mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Huh, kau tidak asyik forehead." mencebikkan bibirnya.

Sakura berjalan kearah bangkunya yang ada didekat jendela urutan keempat, Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai disamping bangku seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah menelusupkan kepala dilipatan tanganya diatas meja.

Sakura menatapnya heran, "Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"oha- astaga. Hinata-chan?" teriak Sakura menangkupkan kedua jemari tangannya kewajah Hinata. Ino yang mendengar teriakan Sakura, ikut menghampiri Hinata. "Wajahmu kenapa memerah?"

"Kau sakit Hinata-chan," tanya Ino seraya menyentuh kening Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. "tidak panas," lanjut Ino menjauhkan tangannya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan Ino-chan, hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Hinata tersenyun 'dan hampir pingsan' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau yakin? mau ke UKS?"

"Tidak usah, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menatap tidak yakin pada Hinata yang memberinya tatapan 'baik-baik saja', "Hah, baiklah. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat cantik hari ini Hinata."

"T-Terima kasih,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan ayo," ajak Ino.

"Anoo, k-kalian pergi dulu saja. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." jawab Hinata.

"Mau kuantar Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala indigonya dan tersenyum kearah mereka berdua,"ehm, tidak perlu Sakura-chan".

"Kau yakin?" yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan ya? nanti segera menyusul, oke?"

Setelah Sakura dan Ino pergi keluar kelas, sekarang tinggal menyisakan Hinata seorang diri di dalam kelas. ya karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat kelas akan selalu kosong saat-saat jam itu, para siswa lebih senang menghabiskan waktu tigapuluh menit kedepan dengan berada di luar kelas seperti kantin sekolah, kantin masih menjadi tempat favorit dan tempat pertama yang akan dikunjungi untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak ingin dimanjakan dengan beberapa menu enak yang ada disana.

'Hahh' menghembuskan nafas keras dan menggelengkan kepala cepat yang membuat surai indigonya ikut bergoyang kekanan dan kiri, Hinata mencoba menghilangkan kejadian tadi pagi yang masih terus terngiang didalam kepalanya bahkan Ia sampai tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran dan membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Hinata takut kejadian tadi akan merubah kedekatannya menjadi kecanggungan, Hinata dan pemuda pirang itu mulai dekat sebagai 'teman' sejak pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang untuk pertama kali dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak itu pula mereka saling berkomunikasi bertukar email dan nomor handphone, beberapa kali mereka juga pulang sekolah bersama bahkan Naruto pernah mampir kerumah Hinata. Waktu itu mereka pulang sekolah bersama dan pada saat sampai di rumah sang gadis, Naruto bertemu dengan ayah Hinata yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan rumah karena kiranya tidak sopan jika Naruto langsung pergi sehingga Ia mampir ke rumah Hinata untuk sekedar mengobrol namun tanpa diduga Naruto dan ayah Hinata bisa mengobrol dengan akrab bahkan menerima tantangan bermain shogi dengan pria paruh baya itu. Hinata senang pemuda itu dan ayahnya bisa dekat.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi meyakinkan diri, 'semua akan baik-baik saja' batin Hinata, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya seraya menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, mengambil sebungkus permen mint rasa cherry dari saku seragamnya kemudian membuka bungkus permen itu lalu memasukkan benda bulat pipih bening itu kedalam mulut menyesap rasa manis dari permen kesukaannya itu selalu bisa membuat Hinata rileks. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas menuju ke kantin dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaan Hinata kantin sudah penuh dengan para manusia kelaparan? mata amethyst nya menjelajah kepenjuru kantin mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya. Dan itu mereka, Hinata tersenyum lebar tidak sulit baginya menemukan warna merah muda milik salah satu sahabatnya diantara banyaknya siswa disini. Dilihatnya sudah ada tiga orang pemuda yang ikut bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya, Hinata berjalan hendak menghampiri mereka namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang gadis berambut orange panjang dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siang dikedua tangannya nampak berbicara pada seorang pemuda pirang dengan wajah merona lalu duduk disamping pemuda itu kursi yang tersisa dikantin.

Hinata diam menatap kearah meja tempat tujuannya tadi, 'aku terlambat' batin Hinata. Sepertinya Ia tidak akan makan siang kali ini, menatap sekilas kearah teman-temannya tanpa diduga mata amethyst nya bertatapan dengan mata biru sapphire jernih yang kini menatapnya dengan intens, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berbalik pergi keluar dari kantin.

Mata beriris sapphire Naruto masih terus menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang berjalan keluar dari kantin sampai gadis itu menghilang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc^^**

Review please^^/ Arigatou^^


End file.
